


Last Name

by Cosimas_Ass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosimas_Ass/pseuds/Cosimas_Ass
Summary: Finn wants a last name, but which one will he choose?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Last Name

Finn wanted one. Desperately. Now that Rey had taken up the mantle of Skywalker—because who the fuck wants to be a Palpatine?—he was the only one he knew who didn’t have a last name. It wasn’t one of those things you could just… go get, you know? You were given one by your family when you were born. Finn didn’t remember his family, and the only name he had ever had was an ID number, before Poe announced he would never call him that and landed on “Finn” instead.   
He and Rey had discussed their lack of surnames before. How they didn’t want to just make one up, considering the importance of last names with the people they knew. Skywalker, Solo, Organa, Palpatine, and so on.   
He had considered Skywalker after Rey took it, for he too had loved and admired Leia. But it seemed fitting that the last Jedi was the one to bear that name, and although he is force-sensitive, he really has no desire to be a Jedi. He saw what it put Rey through, what it _cost_ her, and he was fine as he was, thank you very much.   
But last names spoke of _family_ , of _belonging_ , and Finn wanted it to be special. He thought about who his family was, here in this new life he made and decided there was really only one option. He set out to change his name on whatever official forms he needed to.

~~~~~~~~

_I must be dreaming again. _Poe thought as he groggily scanned the sign-in sheet to see who was on duty with him today. He had been having dreams a lot, not bad dreams per se, but not the really good ones either. He _wished _they were the really good ones, the ones where he would wake up sweaty and hard, Finn’s name on his lips and the ghost of his touch on Poe’s skin. But no, he had taken to having _romantic_ dreams, ones where sweet kisses were passed and handholding was as raunchy as it got. He liked those dreams, but when he woke up it left him with a hollow feeling in his chest. This was a new one though. There on the sign-in sheet, right under his name in clear, official letters read “Finn Dameron”.  
He was a little disappointed in his subconscious. What was he? A schoolgirl doodling hearts around “Mr. and Mr. Dameron”? Not that he hadn’t thought about it. Briefly. When he was really drunk one night with Jessica and some of the other pilots. He loved the way it sounded, the way it flowed. _Finn Dameron._ Poe had imagined what it would be like, Finn introducing himself with Poe’s last name, with _their_ last name. But it had been too sappy, too desperate and he had made himself squash that image down and try to forget it.   
But there it was. Clear as day. The noise and bustle and nuance of the things happening around him pointed to him not, in fact, being asleep and that he was, indeed, holding a paper proving that Finn had taken his last name.   
“Congratulations.” Jessica nudged him, snapping out of his slow, sleepy thoughts. “I was genuinely worried you’d never have the balls to do anything about that little crush of yours.” Poe and Jessica both knew _little crush_ was massively underselling it, but that wasn’t what struck him first.  
 _Did everyone know? Did they all think we, what, eloped last night and nobody noticed? Did this mean Finn wanted to be with him, or that he saw him as a brother or something?_ And then, finally: _Why didn’t Finn tell me?_  
“Yeah.” Poe gave a dazed, non-committal answer, remembering Jessica had said something. “Do you know where he is?” He asked, determined to get some answers.   
Jessica smiled. “Yeah, I saw him in the mess hall. Go get ‘im, loverboy.”  
Poe raced in the direction she had pointed.____

____~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Finn woke up that morning with a sense of sweet anticipation. He couldn't wait for someone to say his name out loud during roll call or over the comms. Then halfway to the mess hall he was hit with a sudden, stupid, realization. _What if Poe didn’t want him to use his name?_ Finn had been so sure that the pilot would be happy to share his name with him yesterday when he changed his name on the official manifest, but what if he wasn't? What if he was mad he stole it from him? What if he was embarrassed to be tied to the ex-stormtrooper? _Shit._ Finn had to find Poe, hopefully before Poe found out he had taken his name without asking.   
He raced to the mess hall and scanned the crowd. On the opposite side of the room he saw a familiar figure searching until Poe’s eyes met his. Poe flashed a smile at him, like he always did when he saw Finn, but it was less carefree then most mornings. _Shit, he knows._ Finn tried to remind himself that this was Poe, and he was his friend, his buddy, his- his _person._ The one he went to when he had dreams about things he would rather forget, and the one he avoided when he had dreams he wished were reality. He wouldn't be mad, probably just confused, or concerned.   
Poe looked at him like he was concerned sometimes, after Finn would say something he thought was completely normal but apparently was actually just more of the First Order’s fucked up brainwashing, with those beautiful eyes under pulled together eyebrows and it made Finn want to reach out and smooth the worry off his face. It made him want to kiss him until the last thing Poe was able to do was think.   
Across the hall Poe jerked his head at Finn, motioning for him to follow where he led. Without thinking, Finn followed Poe down a hall into an alcove that was currently vacant. Poe turned and moved to say something, but before he could get a word in Finn was already apologizing.   
“I’m so sorry Poe I should have asked first I just wanted a last name so badly and the only person who I wanted as my family was you but I should have talked to you first something just came over me and-”  
“Finn! Finn- Finn, buddy, stop!” Poe grabbed the lapel on his old jacket that Finn still wore every day. He tried not to get distracted by how much he loved seeing it on him, and focusing on placating his friend. “It’s okay that you took my name, Finn, it-” Poe paused and loosened his grip on the jacket, letting his hands just rest on Finn’s chest. “It suits you,” he finished softly.   
Finn looked adorably flushed when he said that. “You really think so?” He whispered, his lips mere inches away from Poe’s.   
“Finn Dameron,” Poe said out loud for the first time, savoring the taste of it on his lips. “Can I kiss you?”  
Stunned, all Finn could do was nod before Poe’s soft lips were on his own. The kiss was sweet and full of everything that they felt but had never spoken about. Finn wished it would go on forever. Poe finally pulled away, breathless and grinning from ear to ear. “I have wanted to do that ever since I saw you in this thing,” he said, still clutching the jacket.   
Finn chuckled. “I wanted to do that since you agreed to escape with me,” he admitted.   
“Well, now we have, Mr. Dameron,” Poe said, taking his hand and leading him back to the mess hall, where they were very late to breakfast. “And if it’s all right with you, I plan on doing it again as often as I can.”   
Finn smiled and blushed and let himself be led by the hand of his now-boyfriend. As they entered the mess hall again, still holding hands, Jessica and the other pilots at their usual table sent up a cheer at the sight of them.   
“Took you morons long enough,” Jessica said as they sat down.  
Finn smiled. “Yes it did,” he agreed. “But now I get to do this-” He kissed Poe while Jessica laughed on the opposite side of the table. “Whenever I want.”   
Jessica groaned. “I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?”   
Poe and Finn grinned at each other. “Probably,” they said in unison. _ _ _ _

____THE END_ _ _ _


End file.
